Jubilee VS. Boredom!
by Scott Summers
Summary: Jubilee faces one of the most terrible villains of all -- BOREDOM! Please review. :)


  
  
Disclaimer: Jubilee and the rest of the characters mentioned in this story are owned by Marvel Comics.. so don't sue me or anything. Feel free to review.. really. ;)   
  
My name is Jubilation Lee. But if you call me that, I'll be tempted to show you what my powers are really all about. I'm a mutant, and I'm training to be one of the "Next Generation of X-Men." Pssh. I've already BEEN an X-Man.   
  
If it weren't for some of the students here, I'd have already gone back. I've made some really great friends that I couldn't imagine life without since my first day here. Well, there are some that I could live without, sure.   
  
  
I swear I'm not thinking of the thirteenth letter of the alphabet.   
  
Anyway! I've made some incredible friendships since my first experiences at the good ol' Massachusetts Academy. Like Jono. He's really cool.. a bit creepy sometimes, sure.. but really cool.   
  
And of course there's the Hayseed. Paige is great, too. I used to think the only way she got here in the first place was because of her older brother Sam Guthrie. Y'know, from the X-Men. Well.. X-Force now. She's one of the few people I can really trust anymore, and she's definitely proved her worth.  
  
Angelo's another of my friends here. He's one of the few people out there who can find humor in anything, I think. He never ceases to amaze me.. even though half of the time I'd love to smack him.  
  
Penance is an entirely different story. (And not one I would really like to go into, really.) I used to feed her apples.. But anyway, next.  
  
Artie and Leech are cute little fellas, too. There's Sean and Emma, of course, who have been there for me when I couldn't reach Logan.. (which is pretty much all of the time. Hmph.)   
  
And last, but not least, there's Ev. Everett Thomas. Sigh! I've had it bad for him since my eyes first gazed into his. Hah! I can't believe I just said that. Do you SEE how bad I have it for him?  
  
Unfortunately, though, he doesn't seem all that interested. Always the best friend.. never the girlfriend. I've talked about it with some of my friends, though. Ben and Jerry usually help me through it. They stopped talking back after Emma gave me those pills, for some reason. That's a joke.... Lighten up.  
  
Ugh.. If I don't get out of this academy soon, I'm going to go bonkers. (I liked that show.. do you remember it? Ahh, never mind..) We're so.. separated from the rest of the world. I mean, don't get me wrong -- Sean, Emma, Ev, Paige, and the others are great.. but it feels like I'm on a space shuttle, Y'know? Those guys breathe recycled air over and over again ... and then some.  
  
We train. We have classes. We train. We have classes. Occasionally, we have our fights. But most of the bigwigs go to the X-Men, X-Force, or the super-heroes who actually get credit. Like the Avengers. There have been mutants on the Avengers roster, as far as I know. The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, for example. Even The Beast was on the team! How often do you see those three getting nailed in the head with cans thrown by people they're trying to save?! Look, I'm _allowed _to be bitter! It's happened _twice_!  
  
A girl has to get out of the house once in a while! Especially someone as cool as me! What do you mean I have a big ego? Have you MET Monet St.Croix? Sure, we can have fun here.. but it's not the same. Emma gets to go out ALL the time. All right.. in all fairness, we go out every once in a while.. but still.   
  
That's it. I'm rallying the troops. I can only complain so much before I have the need to do something about it.. so, here I go. I think I'll check with Jono first, and work my way up.  


* * * *  
  


..Great. Just great! You'd think that out of an entire group of teenagers, someone would want to do something. Well, guess what?! You'd be wrong! Ugh. Talk about some sorry excuses, too. Jono's too busy stagnating in front of a computer on E-Bay. What's so important about some rare gothic guitar pick, anyway? So the auction ends in a half an hour.. WHO cares?! Fine! He can stay in that dungeon of a room of his for all I care!  
  
And Paige.. don't get me started. She has to study. What a worm. It's not like she's going to get kicked out of the school if she's not an A+ student, or something. Oh yeah.. I can see it now. "I'm sorry, Ms. Guthrie, but we can't allow you to remain in the school with those grades. It's simply unacceptable." Right. Like we're a regular school, or something. Lame-O!  
  
Angelo and Ev are too busy working out.. as if we don't do that enough, anyway. Talk about a cop-out! I feel so.. betrayed! I mean, I figured I could expect more from Ev, at least. He always _makes _time. Angelo loves to have fun, too.. so.. what's the deal?!   
  
Sigh.. that's my life, I guess. No one can do anything. They don't care about being normal. Well.. not that normal is in the description for any of us, but that's not the point.  
  
Okay, yeah.. so I didn't ask M. I'm sure she's busy modeling her latest fashions shipped in from who-knows-where in front of her mirror, anyway. Puh-lease... I mean, gag me with a spoon!  
  
Okay, so ... nothing to do. Except complain, that is. I'm pretty good at it, too.. so I don't see much harm in it. I guess if I can't go out today, I can try and find something fun to do _here_. But nothing anyone else is doing. I might as well forget my sanity if I do. Boredom City!  
  
But then that brings me back to my original problem. There's NOTHING to do here! Nothing at all! Well.. except learn to control our incredible mutant abilities and use them for the good of man kind. But, geez! I can do that _any _day!  
  
Wait! I've got it!  
  


* * * *  
  


"Can't .. let them .. catch me!" I say in-between gasping for air as I flee from my two would-be predators. They're out for blood, I'm tellin' ya! They're ruthless!   
  
I fall to the ground, and before I can do anything they're both on top of me. The words escape the green one's mouth, and I'm forced to just accept my fate.  
  
"Tag... You're it!"  
  
"All right, All right!" I say, pushing Artie and Leech to the side with care. "I'll give you two a thirty-second head start!"  
  
...Okay, so playing tag isn't exactly what I had in mind. But it beats being bored.  
  



End file.
